Advoco Letalis Mare Maris
by siryu
Summary: His life felt like an abyss as he sunk further and further into depression. His life has changed since the 6th grade and he lost everything including his fighter. Now, the awakening begins, but Ritsuka may not be able to survive the demands this time.
1. Peior

All characters belong to their respected owners. In this case all characters belong to Yun Kouga and if the scenario seems similar to any other fanfiction or word for word just like that...then it would be pure coincidence. (It would also be very strange...)

**Nothing**

_Through out the whole night_

Ritsuka rolled over breathing in the scent of his pillow which held a small trace of Soubi's.

_I dream about you holding me tight_

He burrowed his face even further and consistently wrestled with the bed covers trying to get into a comfortable sleeping position

_It causes me anxiety when I think of you_

He sighed and sat up in bed glancing slowly at the clock that persistently granted him the not-so-welcomed light.

_Another restless night wasted on you _

Laying his head back down on the pillow, he closed his eyes once more in desperation.

_Another lie made up of you_

Falling. Again. Into another night filled with nothing.

_I need to break away once more._

_-.-_

" Ritsuka-kun," a girlish tone awoke the young boy from his dazing. Yawning, his amethyst eyes slowly glanced at the seat right next to him. In an attempt to try and wake up, the girl said his name again.

"Ritsuka-kun," a whisper that sounded so low it seemed not even humans can hear.

"Ritsuka-kun," this one was more of desperation then anything else.

"Ritsuka-kun!" the girl conveyed her ever more desperation in a high pitched squeal.

"Yuiko-chan!" the teacher who was barely even twenty-five studied the girl whom she called out to. She huffed and then turned her attention to the boy whose eyes were glazed over with as little interest as would an old, fat cat. He snapped his eyes wide open and jerked his head as another yell was directed toward him. "I really hate yelling, so please Yuiko. Ritsuka. Stop talking and pay attention."

Turning once more with her back against the students, she continued writing out the exponents on the board. They weren't hard to Ritsuka, but from the looks around him they had a more dumb founded look with the problem then any other 6th grader would have.

_Baka_

-.-

A buzzing sound began to whine against his ear. It was soft at first, but became louder and soon droned out the surroundings around him. What was that sound? It seemed to be coming from the window. Standing up, he walked towards the sound as if pulled like a mannequin to the puppet master. It soon grew in volume as he approached the opened window. How it opened on its own was any body's guess, but just as soon as he reached his hand into the cold chilled night, he began falling.

-.-

He crashed into the real world and opened his eyes to the alarm clock that signaled for him to awaken. Another usual, typical day of his. Another day without rest and another day without care. It made him feel empty. To think, such memories still remained in his mind of those innocent days. Before it ever started, before the restless nights came to him with broken arms. Another day of emptiness.

Reaching for the alarm, he tapped the off button and began to dress himself in the usual

school uniform. The uniform he wore was that of a private schools. It was snazzy, but still made Ritsuka feel dull inside as he began to loop the tie around his neck.

"It goes this way...and then..."

Gazing at himself in the mirror, he reached out and slightly touched the dark circles under his eyes. He looked dead and might as well be a walking corpse of the world. No one will know. No one can find out. It didn't help either way that he was staring at himself. The loathing just increased even more every time a reflection looked back at him.

In his peripheral, a familiar yellow label attracted his eyes from the hate in the mirror. The bottle of prescription medicine stood on the table next to his broken picture of Seimei. The smile of his brother sickened him, not because of it's lies, but because of the truth it held in them. No matter how many times he looked at the picture, he would become dizzy with anticipation. Hoping the smile would bring an end to his physical being some how. Praying that he would could wish to be dead. Wish to be with nothing but in eternal darkness. A way to escape his hateful expression, to escape his cannibalistic nature of self-mutilation, to never see how ghostly his skin has become, to finally...

" Ritsuka! You're going to be late, babe," his mother began to knock on the door quite harshly and was soon greeted by a pair of dark velvet eyes. It startled her as the eyes began to gaze at her unblinkingly with absoluteness. "Oh!" turning away she flushed and scurried down the stairs. He knew the reason why. The dirty little secrets his mom has been thinking ever since he began growing. His height was almost that as his brothers and his round, cute features began to form handsomely. His chin began to become a bit more chiseled, but still retained the august leanness of a noble. His eyes were just as majestic, but began to darken as to pair with his mind. The ebony hair grew a bit longer, but retained almost the same length.

"Oh, mother. Where art thou thee insanity?" Chuckling darkly under his breath, he grabbed his bag and ran out the door with nothing but his back pack which was the only thing that was filled with meaningness.

-.-

" Are you serious? Your dad was having an affair and finally divorced your mother?" the imploring questions continued to stab the young man with the utmost grace. Or maybe, it wasn't stabbing, but soothing him.

"Your mom must be one crazy bitch! Trying to stab him. I wonder why she didn't go the loony house or better yet jail!" The boys began laughing, giggling with hysterical gestures at how it must have been done. The fact that his dad escaped the chainsaw was anyones guess.

"That's not funny, guys! She had a real good reason!" one of the young Yankee girls stood up against the mens comments. She balled her hand into a fist as she threatened to pummel them and steal their fortune.

Ritsuka began to speak as the fighting and platitude remarks began circling around his head a little too much, " can you all be quiet? I can't concentrate while your acting like a bunch of clowns."

Everyone stopped as the whispered comment reached all of the classmates ears. Their eyes fixated their eyes on the boy who's ears still remained intact. He was always the odd person out. Already being in 11th grade and unable to lose his ears. Or maybe, it's the fact that he doesn't want to. The only good memory of a life long gone. After all, Seimei still had his ears. Except for _him._

One of the boys began to smile and wrapped an arm around him. It was a loose grip like a friends, but still held the hostility even in its gesture. He leaned down to Ritsuka's ear as he began to whisper another trite comment. This time it stung more then usual.

" Let me see. It didn't matter either way, right? After all it was all in headlines of how so much she _loves _her only son. Answer me a question. How'd she look like naked under you?"

His fist clenched as he caught the last sentence. Setting his teeth hard, his jaw began to ache as his anger was slowly building up. The other hand that held a pencil soon met with shattered pieces of it.

Why, today of all days?

It wasn't true

It never happened

Then, why did it hurt so much?

Standing up, he left the classroom as the boy began to laugh as a joker would to a peasant who missed a tax payment. Just another head rolling away from the guillotine, just another person dieing from the humility of his life. A life he couldn't choose.

Ritsuka's pace started out slow. His vision began to blur as another thought of Seimei came into his mind. Why did this seem so familiar? Him, running away from the world, Seimei constantly taunting him with that all-so-understandable smile, his now long legs striding farther apart with each passing second. A breakdown is all that it will lead to. Words, upon words, swarmed his already chaotic mind as he held the object he desired.

A breaking glass.

Someone caught him in an embrace. Something of which he hasn't experienced so long that he almost forgot what it felt like. It felt neither pleasant nor worth fighting against as the grip tightened it's hold. A canary with it's wings clipped, but it felt so overwhelming that he soon found himself submerged under water, so powerful, that the first words that escaped his lips felt like silk and left an impact like a falling star.

Falling...

Falling...

"Sleep. Sleep until all traces of worry pretend to never exist."

The voice was deep and soothing, as he felt the words calm his nerves and his eyes caught a fraction of cobalt blue. Their shine, ever more lustrous as before.

_Ah, yes. The familiar ocean. It's you. _

Yes, slow, long... Maybe. Don't think it too long. Tried not to make it that way. So I can leave it at a cliffhanger. Anywho, I hope this chapter was meaningful to all you Loveless fans out there. As you can guess Ritsuka is about 16 and goes to a different school. His mother and father is divorced, and in an attempt to sooth her pains he tried killing the dad and ended up on the news. And yes, his mom is so crazy that he's looking at her son, in THAT manner. It's a very dark story and will probably delve into many weird thing. **Does Research. ** Please comment if you wish to read more.

Siryu


	2. Abeo Lemures

Remember. It's a FANfiction. Fan doesn't own characters or most ideas, and fiction original plot but built around the original creators.

**_Abeo Lemures_**

His lids slowly drifted open, only to fall once more into a sleepless slumber. It has been a while since his grade school days when he had everyone to support him. A thing of the past. The problem was he wasn't dreaming of his memories, but of the forgotten. The Ritsuka that was and will never be again. Like an old projector it played his past, little by little it revealed secrets he never knew.

Seimei continued to smile, never faltering as always. That was the only thing that never changed and that clandestine. That secret that he never told even to his one and only little brother. Walking away, he turned around again, his ears twitching as the breeze began to blow. Ritsuka seemed to be about six years of age in the forgotten movie. He threw the ball towards his older brother who caught it with ease. He held unto the ball looking behind his little brother with a smile that held an aura of evil. It was acrid as Ritsuka looked upon the gesture with silent horror. His eyes began to open wide as the throw back to the small boy went over his head. As in slow motion, it passed over his body and continued to fly into the air. Following the white ball, he watched it as it arced into the air and soon began to fall rolling on the soft lush grass. The emerald green field seemed to expand endlessly in every direction as the ball continued to roll down a small hill.

It rolled long enough to slow down at someone's feet. Ritsuka stopped away from the stranger and didn't bother to grab the ball, ears twitching again. Finally looking up, he found a young boy with a school uniform on. He looked a bit older then Seimei and had light brown hair which were not traits of Japanese origin. He looked familiar, but he doubted the fact since he still had ears and glasses that were reflecting a pool of light from the sun. He couldn't see the eyes behind the glasses, but just as soon as he looked back down at the white ball, it was gone. Looking back up, the glasses were gone and the boy began to smile; his mysterious, blue eyes were surrounded by beautiful full lashes. He was so gorgeous, but... familiar. His mind couldn't recall the uniform though. It wasn't formal like most schools required, but the name of Seven and another symbol was engraved in a ring that hung around his neck.

Stepping closer to examine the ring more closely, the older boy stooped lower so the young one could toy with it. Grabbing it like candy, Ritsuka looked at it with curiosity. Its symbols were so majestic and he couldn't help but run his small finger across it. The metallic color seemed to swirl and it made him drop the ring all of a sudden in surprise. The colors were alive.

" _Scared? Does it make you wonder what it feels like to be in this ring?" _the mysterious figure reached out and touched the side of Ritsuka's face. He blushed slightly at the contact and looked down at his feet. He felt awkward and leaned into the touch as if he felt it one thousand times over.

The movie vanished slowly into a blanket of white and whirred as if it were a corrupted piece of film.

-.-

"Ritsuka-kun," the voice sounded so low that he almost dismissed it. His eyes opened up to darkness and found himself laying in a mans slightly slender arms. Inky blackness was soon gone as his eyes adjusted to the almost empty room. Breathing the scent of the man, he quickly extracted himself from the other and retreated to the other side of the room. Finding the switch, he flipped it on and stared in awe at the figure in front of him.

"S-Soubi," the ebony- haired boy's voice faltered as he continued to stare at the man that now stood on his two legs, "don't come any closer!" The boy's voice yelled in anger as the figure slowly shuffled his feet towards the other. He had already told him once and many times before that he wanted nothing to deal with his ex-fighter and yet he always had seemed to want nothing else but to be close to him.

" Go away," the voice grew louder as the man came closer at a slow pace. It tortured him from the inside out as he began to feel wet streams of pain fall down his face. He continued to yell, " Don't please I beg of you!"

_Touch me and I will fall apart once again. _

He began to breathe heavily as his face began to become pale with anxiety.

_You did this to me._

Yelling out in anger, his face contorted in frustration as the mans hand caressed his cheek slowly. Another familiar gesture that he felt he knew all his life.

_The poison of a flowers sweet nectar_

His legs trembled as he found himself held in the embrace of Soubi's ever strong limbs. Whimpering, he found himself crying ever more harshly under the mans sweet words

" I love you."

_A lie only meant to entrap_

" Stop...it's just a lie..."

_Yet you entice me with those words of both death and love_

" I love only you."

_Burning by love and searching for death_

Finding the last strength left in his body, he pushed the man away from him. Collecting himself, his breath became shallow as he sprinted for the door. The air chilled him to the bone as he ran from the apartment. Almost tripping down the stairs, he instinctively grabbed for the rail and jumped the last seven steps, but buckled under pressure as he felt the after the shock of his joints crush. They were weak from the lack of nutritions he never ate, but he still held together. Running at top acceleration, he continued to sprint with his breaths coming in shorter gasps each step he took. He didn't have his shoes on so he soon found his feet to become numb with the lack of warmth and turned a corner only to run into a trash can. Losing his breath and balance, he tripped and skimmed across the ground and felt the hard reality of the concrete against his body.

Another minute went by but he couldn't get up for the life of him. Another minute and his ability to live seemed to diminish with his consciousness. Just as he closed his eyes, he opened his eyes once more and found himself in the darkness of the night. The lamps poorly lit the dark streets as the demons crept amongst the shadows of his past. Finding himself alone, he found the street that was most known to him and walked its path of destination. A house, but not a home. A home doesn't exist for him and for his twisted thoughts of the immaculate. As soon as he smiled at his dark thoughts, his eyes found their goal and he soon found himself welcomed by the arms of his mother.

"Where were you? You worried your mother."

_Lies_

" Would you like anything?" His mother walked into the kitchen followed closely by Ritsuka. Looking down at his mother, he chuckled at how he was able to grow to the height of his brother. Glancing at the knife on the table next to his resting hand, he quickly drew it to himself and hid it under his coat with quick movement. His mother turned around and looked at his son.

"I'm not hungry," with that he continued "I'm sorry, Mother."

Retreating to his bedroom, he turned the heater off and switched the fan on to its highest spin velocity and slowly unbuttoned his sweat drenched clothes. Slowly, his feet walked towards the bathroom and reached the edge of the pearly bath. Reaching for the side of his face, he felt a thin trickle of blood exposed to the air. His mother was obviously ignorant to ignore his bloody condition, but that will soon change. Turning the knob, he heard the cold water making its way through the pipes and into the bath tub with a hard rush. Running his hand through his sweaty hair, he grabbed the knife from downstairs and laid it on the counter. His mind began to stutter as his eyes conspicuously darted back and forth. A mind with sinuous thoughts, askew in every aspect of the word. Thirty minutes went by as he found himself stepping in the icy liquid.

Again, he reached for the knife that glinted in anticipation and looked at the veins which clearly stood out from the snowy skin. Gritting his teeth, he took the sharp object and placed it in between his thighs, leaning it to one limb, on one side. Placing the blade on the translucent thigh, his hand quivered as he slowly cut himself. Sliding across his thigh was the easy part, but positioning his blade right was the hardest. Experiencing less pain wasn't what he was looking for, but quite exactly the opposite. Once he finished with the cut, the deep gouge soon poured the crimson liquid he hated so much. A tear tolled down his cheek as he did it to the other just as quickly. The blood, trickled down both legs as he stood up. A river where life begins and ends.

Grabbing for the edge of the tub, he pulled himself slowly into the cold water. He hissed at the contact and shivered violently. Teeth chattering, he took the knife and slightly grazed it across his wrist. Would it be simpler to cut it across or along the main artery along his arm? No, he wanted pain.

Blade soon met with skin as before, but the blood broke out quicker as if from a dam. A power not meant to be harnessed by his pathetic body. He watched as every opening from his body weep and mix with the water. Drifting, it slowly made a path in and out, caressing his icy cold body. The pain spread throughout his limbs as another dosage of wounds were inflicted on his other arm. Soon his whole spirit as well as his flesh felt like it was a cold conflagration.

_Sacrifice._

Closing his eyes, he soon felt the lethargic chemical reach his brain. If he could he would stab himself again, but already he couldn't feel his arms or legs and he waited helplessly for the darkness to welcome him. The only dream that would never reject him. That would grant his every temptation. The temptation of immortal sadness and grief. The temptation to bleed and die.

Tears fell once more from his eyes.

_Deus ex Machina or..._

_-.-_

There ya go! Another cliffhanger! What happens to poor Ritsuka? What happens to Soubi? Want the question? Then review my works and wait **Will try to update weekly** and remember review! It helps boost confidence whether it be constructive criticism or just a "job well done." Till the next chapter!

Siryu


	3. Remuneror

Cold whispers swam around his thoughts as the darkness, once again, greeted him. No matter how many times he counted, he couldn't remember the last time he felt at peace. The medication for him to sleep never helped and his mother with her constant "love" never helped. It all seems a lie, now that he looks back to his life when it all started out. Onii-chan did not come to aid him this time, to reassure him with soft caresses and delightful kisses of warmth. Embraces that he thought would leave an ever lasting scar on his body...

Another wave of sorrow filled his conscience as his thoughts of happiness fell from the sky; they were wings of broken hope and lost divinity. Touching stone, he desperately reached to snatch his lost dreams but found himself too late; it had already dissolved into an evanescent wave of loneliness.

"Ritsuka..."

_Who is that?_

"Ritsuka.."

_That is not my name anymore._

_"_Wake up..."

_No..I can't. That's impossible._

"Dammit, Ritsuka! Wake up!"

A pillar of light appeared as both eyes flew open suddenly. His brain swam around a bit, as eyes focused on the white ceiling that greeted him. He shivered voluntarily at the sudden warmth from the white crisp blankets that covered him. It felt a bit familiar, this place. His velvet eyes searched the place in an attempt to stop his panicking heart from bursting out of his chest as another wave of warmth filled his limbs slowly. Pupils dilated, as he adjusted to the brightness of the room and stopped his searching when he felt a heavy weight beside his body.

With shaking shoulders, a man's head was face down on the bed. From the way he was shaking, he could tell he was crying; unless he decided to be even more curious, he could be having a seizure. The glint of the golden strands of hair hid his face from view, but from the angle he could already tell it was someone he knew. Without stopping, his hand instinctively reached for the sobbing body and touched the soft hair. It felt like silk under his fingertips as he ran his hand through it. He know who it was.

"Soubi," his pale lips pursed slightly, only to blush a light pink to accentuate his already almost translucent features. Shining eyes, met dark ones as they widened with surprise from relief.

Ritsuka was shocked from the man's tears. From all the times he had known his ex-fighter, he never thought that he would cry for him with the same amount of tears he cried for Seimei. Did he cry the same way when Seimei died or did he go on with life as did everything else? Ritsuka wanted to know so badly that he went so far as to blurt his thought out at the same time as did his train of thought.

Blue eyes only lowered as more tears developed in response with the sudden question.

"Tell me. Did you?" his tongue clicked with a disapproving tone as another question was left unanswered. "If you're not going to answer then get out."

He winced at his own harsh voice and felt himself almost drowning again in those same deep blue eyes. As always, he knew Soubi would never tell him the truth. In order to be a a pair, they would not only need to be born with the same name, but also keep an honest relationship with each other. Ha, like that would ever happen. This was the reason why he broke up with Soubi. It is the same exact reason why he forbade Soubi to ever meet again even though his heart ached for his comforting touches.

Turning to the side, he winced at the pain in between his thighs and the shooting pain from the wrist up. Glancing at the bandages, his eyes welled up from the hard reality of what he did to himself. Once again, he had done it, but this time the scars would stay to remind him.

"Why? Why did you do it?" His deep, but pained voice surveyed the boys body and glanced up at the ceiling in a mock surrender to the creator. If there were one Soubi surely wouldn't know.

"Answer my question first," Ritsuka screamed harshly in the man's direction. His usually lifeless eyes shown brightly with a new found anger and passion that he hadn't felt in three years.

Twenty minutes passed between the two; one being a man while the other was just presented into manhood. Ritsuka heard him exhale and felt the weight lift from his side. It took longer then usual, but he knew Soubi would never tell him. Just like always, he would leave him confused and broken. His eyes widened in surprise as he caught sight of the man once again. This time he was making his way to his side since he had his back towards him.

Maybe...this time...he would tell him

" No, I never..." his cobalt eyes glanced at the boys, " cried for Seimei like this. At first, I thought I had nothing else to live for, but I soon felt relief from the bondage I was held in."

The voice held a lace of acid just like the time he asked his brother who the mysterious figure was. That was probably the reason why he had forgotten that part of his memory. His brother had told him never to ask him again. Ritsuka remembered being frightened just as he was now.

"Do you hate Seimei?" Ritsuka asked with a cold, calculated tone.

"Yes, and no. I hate and love him. I adore and loath him, but... " His ex-fighter's voice faltered as he choked back a sob.

Another wave of silence came in between them as the subject became too heavy to bear.

"Get out," Ritsuka sighed

"I only care for you, Ritsuka," Soubi whispered as his voice broke out again.

"Then why do you always go by what Seimei tells you even to this day!" he screamed almost startling the man out of his chair. "Why do you always live by his words? He's dead!"

" It's hard to break out of a habit. You have to understand this-" he was cut short as the ebony haired boy screamed at him once again.

" You're nothing but a dog who is afraid to be disowned! You're such a fucking bastard!" Ritsuka's breathing was coming in short gasps as his head swam once again. He was getting riled up from his sudden outbursts of emotions and became dizzy even though he never meant to show this much reaction to the man's confessions. Again, he felt like he was pushing the man away to protect his own pride. He caught his breath as the man spoke once again.

"Yes, I am afraid, but I am more afraid of being disowned by you. Call me a dog! I don't care anymore! Just let me be with you."

It was very much out of character for Soubi to confess his true feelings, but it was also more surprising when he raised his voice. Another minute went by and Ritsuka leaned down into the pillow biting his bottom lip. It was a nervous habit of his now a days, but he couldn't help but do it on account of the man's strong feelings. He had always thought that he had never told him the truth because it would hurt him, but now it was different from his expectations. He cared, but for the first time in his life Ritsuka was afraid to claim the same exact feelings. He couldn't tell the difference between desperation and madness and needed more reassurance from the beautiful blond.

" Show me," he whispered softly under his breath. "Show me how much you want to be with me." It passed his lips like a command to the other. He wasn't quite sure what he meant his self, but he was even more confused when the Fighter's face took on a heated look. The blue, cobalt eyes took on an even darker tone as the dark, full lashes lowered a bit. Gasping, he shot up to sit from the bed, but winced from the sudden movement and felt tears form at the corner of his eyes. Looking back at the man, he saw that the look on the mature face was still present.

" Please, don't say things like that...I-" Soubi was cut off this time as a doctor walked through the room suddenly. Grimacing, he collected himself and walked towards the door.

Reaching his hand instinctively, Ritsuka called out the man's name and was only answered with silence, but this time he knew that it was an answer he was looking for. Some how, he knew that silence was the best answer for once.

"I see that some color is returning to you," the doctor chirped a bit too happily as Ritsuka blushed in annoyance and gratitude. If the doctor hadn't walked in, who knows what Soubi might have done.

"Apparently Aoyagi-kun, this is not the first time that you have been to the hospital because of these self-inflicted wounds." Ritsuka's feline ears shot up and lowered at the sudden feeling of helplessness and regret. For some reason, he felt as if he had done something wrong where not too long ago, he was wishing that he did succumb to death. Biting his bottom lip, he whispered a string of curses at a particular someone. The same someone whom he had thought he would never see again.

It was enough for him this time.

"You may need to go for some psy-"

"No! I am completely fine, now," Ritsuka shot in with a viperous tone as his ears shot up in self-defense. He remembered this routine.

He would go and follow the doctors advice

Stay about 3 weeks there

Become diagnosed with something

And go back to the same shit all over again.

This time, he knew it wasn't going to happen to him again.

"Are you taking your medication then?"

The doctor continued evaluating him without even glancing at the boy's pale face. It must have been too much for even a doctor to handle. Supposedly, if it wasn't for his stupidity, cold water slows the blood circulation and caused him to bleed too slow. Thus, he was saved without consent.

_Are they even allowed to do that? Maybe when I go crazy again, I'll leave a note that says: " Please do not rescue. Will drown in own blood. If tempted, I will sue." And I could always have the little P.S at the end. Put something stupid like " I always hated broccoli" or maybe die with a heart warming story and talk about my fetish with the dog next door named Pochi. Then that would really give the media to talk about. Let alone, something strange to be remembered by. Hey, at least I'll be remembered._

Smiling, the doctors voice drawled on as his mind began to wonder. He knew he had a sick mind that matched well with his weak body, but couldn't care anymore. He needed to figure out ways to torcher his poor ex-fighter. Chuckling a bit, his cheeks flushed a slight pink as he cherished the thought of finally paying back a debt he knew he owed the beautiful man.

"And what on this dear earth do you find so funny, Aoyagi-kun?" the doctor scolded with amusement at the dear boy. An eyebrow was arched up in a sarcastic annoyance to the doctor's question and merely smiled once again.

"Many things are funny, Doctor. Revenge, in itself, is intoxicating."

---------------------------------.-

HA! I did it 3 Sorry, for the wait. I was having too much fun trying to think up what to do. I know...I know..when am I gonna get to the actual plot? Well, you'll have to wait and see. Like, I said. Once the plot starts picking up things will go by much faster so I'll try and make more time in writing better chapters. Right, it's just the prologue. Well, you know what to do! Comments are always loved. 3

ALSO, remember this is when Ritsuka is about 16 years old. He has obviously changed and his mind has warped, but you will later see how innocent he still his.

Ciao!

Siryu


End file.
